


I Always Thought Something was Fundamentally Wrong with the Universe

by Spiralleds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Giles and postage stamps, possible being offended by self-adhesive postage stamps.</p></blockquote>





	I Always Thought Something was Fundamentally Wrong with the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancetomato](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dancetomato).



"_This_ is what's passing for postage stateside?" Ethan held up the offending sheet of Forever stamps, ranting about the onion paper thinness, the self-adhesion, and other so-called improvements.

Frankly, he'd thought the same— Wait a tick.

Ethan stopped short. "What? Have I grown horns?"

Rupert narrowed his eyes. "You're trying to seduce me."

"Is it working?"

"You don't give fuck-all about stamps," he hissed.

"True. But is it working?"

"You wouldn't know the truth if it bit you on the arse."

"Still haven't answered my question." Ethan smirked, taunting him further.

Pulse hammering, Rupert pinned him to the wall. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Giles and postage stamps, possible being offended by self-adhesive postage stamps.


End file.
